


𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐬 & 𝐑𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝.

by precious_sunlight1



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom!Yunho, Dom/sub, M/M, Mature & Sexual Discussion, Song Mingi & Jeong Yunho, Song Mingi / Jeong Yunho, Sub!Mingi., yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_sunlight1/pseuds/precious_sunlight1
Summary: Before any kind of intimacy, Yunho and Mingi both wanted discuss what they wanted to do during any sexual activity and what their limits and boundaries were. It was important they reminded each other and discussed it between each other.
Relationships: Song Mingi / Jeong Yunho.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐬 & 𝐑𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝.

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT.* 
> 
> This is NOT meant to sexualise Yunho or Mingi. I wrote this for fun, and only used my imagination. I don’t want to make members from ATEEZ feel uncomfortable, that is not my intention at all. This is a work of fiction and is not based on reality or anything like that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. It was just a short idea that came to mind, so I thought I’d write it. 😊

Mingi pulled away for the plump, smooth lips belonging to his lover. Although Yunho wasn’t satisfied by the lack of such physical contact, he understood why Mingi had decided to pull away. It was important Mingi had the self-control to do that, and it was equally as important Yunho maintained that self-control from his perspective also. Yunho was definitely aware that he knew he would do the same thing as Mingi if Mingi hadn’t done it in the first place, anyway. Mingi already recognised this - Yunho let him know that if it weren’t to be him making the first move to stop first, it would be Mingi and vice versa - but he just decided to make the first move this time. At least if he finally gave in to the voice letting him know that he is being warned to stop what he’s doing, he would no longer have that reminder in the back of his memory, distracting him. Once their mature discussion of confirmation from both of their perspectives was finished, they could continue doing whatever they wanted physically. Mingi wanted to get that part of their sexual activities over with. They both took it very seriously when it came to anything sexual. There were boundaries, limits and lines that Yunho and Mingi both had, and that was something that dearly wanted to pay respect to of each other because not every intimacy moment they shared together was the same - intense, strict and dominant.

“What mood are you in, Mingi?” Yunho first questioned, wanting to know what the mood of this intimacy would be like and where it would lead them both up to. Mingi replied honestly, but already acknowledged without even having to mentally remind himself to ask Yunho an identical question, “I’m in a soft and slow kind of mood. What mood are you in?”

Yunho brought himself forward very slightly, closing the distance between them so that he could reach the tip of Mingi’s nose to pass him a quick peck on that area before letting himself lay back on the cushion of the couch behind him, responding to his boyfriend, “I’m feeling the same way. I want to enjoy the moment with you tonight. Should we do that?”

The tone of Yunho’s voice once he let Mingi answer that question at the end of his reply made Mingi want to release a noise - a noise that could express how worked up he was just by four words. For the umpteenth time, Mingi wonders how the universe was so kind to let a male like Yunho freely into his life. Mingi also wonders how it can possibly be legal for a man to sound that attractive on a daily basis. Mingi must’ve made one decision in his lifetime that let the world offer him such a brilliant person. He is insanely lucky. He’ll never ever take that for granted. Mingi responds, not being able to bother about the slight tremble as he pronounces his words, “We—we really should. Please.”

Subconsciously, Mingi trembles forward mindlessly, wanting to let himself be caught by Yunho’s arms. Maybe Yunho’s fluffy lips also. Yunho chuckles lightly, his fondness just growing at a speed too fast. Mingi looked like a goddess, already having a seemingly hard time to have a discussion with Yunho but, Yunho wouldn’t allow that. Before Yunho let himself softly take Mingi to another level of pleasure, Yunho and Mingi had to just confirm with each other what each other desired during their intimacy. If they didn’t, nothing physical would take place this night. Mingi knew that well - just as well as Yunho did. Yunho thought it was worth it to let himself warn the male straddling his lap acknowledge that, “If we’re going to continue this, then I need you to have a clear mindset and not just answer my questions because you want to carry on with any action. Okay, Mingi?”

Mingi knew Yunho was correct and had a precise point. Mingi could fall apart in Yunho’s arms as deeply as he wanted when it was the right time, but it was a moment to be serious right now. Mingi felt that was very important. He also didn’t want Yunho to feel he wasn’t being listened to or respected. There’s a certain line that you shouldn’t try to cross when it comes to your partners. Their feelings matter so, so much - just as much as anything else so, there’s a difference between behaving bratty and doing things purposely which may upset your partner unknowingly.

Mingi straightens up normally after a few moments of silence with his head hung low, vision directed to Yunho’s lap. As he straightens his body form, sitting up straight, his gaze reaches Yunho’s in front of him. A slight smile was pinned against Yunho’s face as he inspected Mingi facially, searching for a sign of anything that would make Yunho question something. Even when he couldn’t discover anything questioning, he still wanted to ask Mingi himself so that he had the confirmation Mingi was okay and still willing to carry on, “Are you okay? Are you still ready to carry on?”

“I am. Don’t worry. I want to carry on, Yunho. Please.”

Yunho smiled while he rose his hand to Mingi’s cheek, stroking it softly. As he responded to the light brown haired male in front of him, he resumed the soothing gesture against Mingi’s skin. The gesture made Mingi feel so appreciative, and he returned a slight but warm smile to Yunho as he dug his cheek deeper into Yunho’s warm and soft palm.

“Safeword?” Yunho questioned, intently looking and listening to and at Mingi.

“Sunset.”

Mingi answered Yunho, receiving an accepting nod from him. If Yunho was going to say something else, he no longer had the chance to because Mingi was already ahead of asking Yunho an identical question, “There might be times you want to stop too though. What’s yours, Yunho?”

It felt similar to the description of Yunho’s heart swelling, swelling enough to seemingly ache. It was an ache that Yunho had no problem whatsoever with, rather enjoyed the feeling and happily embraced it knowing Mingi was the cause behind it all. Yunho found himself feeling so appreciative and loved by Mingi wanting to keep him comfortable and keeping him in his thoughts too. Even though Mingi always asks Yunho what his safe word is, it still makes him feel equally as love and safe every time he questions it. It’s a wonderful feeling of security, and Yunho will continue to offer that to Mingi as much as offers it to him. That was...practically everything to him. That’s what makes their love and trust more fierce.

“Mine is ‘sunrise’. Thank you, Mingi.” Yunho stated and thanked while bringing himself forward once again, placing his other palm against Mingi’s other cheek without a palm resting against it, and giving one more peck on the tip of Mingi’s nose. The feeling is something Mingi would beg Yunho to keep doing again and again and again. The feeling was so soft and it made Mingi want to crawl into Yunho’s arms and comfortably stay there. Mingi would never get tired of the feeling of that.

“Of course, Yunho. I’d prefer if we didn’t use any toys or anything tonight. I wanna be in the moment with you...is that okay? Are you okay with that?” Yunho didn’t hesitate to answer, wanting to confirm that he was absolutely okay with doing what Mingi wanted to do and just taking it slow and passionate.

If anything, making sure everything during their intimacy was taken slowly, carefully and passionate, it was the best kind of sex Yunho would want to have with Mingi. He wanted to take his time marking Mingi, admiring his completed work on Mingi’s tanned and large thighs. He wanted to be slow while he pleasured Mingi, devouring every single inch and corner of Mingi’s body, appreciating and embracing absolutely everything Mingi gave him. Mingi caused this for Yunho too. Mingi would take all his time in the world to cause Yunho nothing but pleasure and to spread the message across in whatever way he could that he loved Yunho. So much.

Yunho finally replied to Mingi after a few seconds of Yunho having a short moment to think, “Of course, Mingi. I’m completely fine with that. Being intimate with you, and taking it slow and soft with you, just me and you, in each other’s arms, bodies together...I couldn’t think of anything better, Mingi.”

“Nor could I...” Mingi replies, fondness and love so apparent in the emotions swerving through his eyes.

“We both know each other’s limits and boundaries, don’t we? We always keep that in mind, hmm?”

“Of course we do.” Mingi agrees and confirms.

“I don’t think there’s much else we need to discuss then. What do we need to wait for?” A very vague but apparent smirk landed on Yunho’s face, and the patience within him was unknowingly on very thin thread, so, by now, it had just completely snapped, resulting in him losing any control and lunging at Yunho, his desire nothing else but Yunho.

Yunho had no issue with the sudden attack, it made the arousal in the atmosphere thicken. Mingi’s palms were against Yunho’s cheeks while he passionately kissed him, almost like he didn’t believe oxygen mattered. Mingi didn’t let Yunho create any movement in that moment, but Yunho honestly really didn’t want to. Yunho was only focused on Mingi and Mingi was only focused on Yunho.

Shortly afterwards, Yunho’s palms were against Mingi’s cheeks too, continuously kissing him with passion and power. So much love was involved in the contact they both shared in that moment, it was frankly overfilling but that wasn’t a problem in any shape or form. They couldn’t get enough of each other, they never were able to. Nothing was ever enough, nothing was ever too much, but everything was certainly perfect. They were highly passionate - passionate about their love and about each other.

...

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I feel like there was a strong connection between Mingi and Yunho, they really cared for each other. The whole storyline I had in my imagination came out in my writing form the way I wanted it to so, I’m happy about that! I hope you all enjoy this very much. <3
> 
> If you guys have any requests, please feel free to pop them down in a comment.


End file.
